Don't You Remember?
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: A collection of all my Wonderland oneshots. (I own nothing.)


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Title: **Too Late To Turn Back Now**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Horror

Published: 03-03-13, Updated: 03-03-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 403

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

It was precisely four o'clock in the morning when an unseen figure dashed out onto the road, slapping on shoes as she walked at a fast place, gaze set upon the woods ahead of her. She was already late, well, she knew she was going to be. She should've been there by now, but she still had a long ways to go and she hoped dearly that jack would still be there when she arrived there.

She broke into a mad run, trying not to trip over her own feet, trying to swat away branches in her way. If she was right, then this would be her last night with Jack and she didn't want to waste a single minute of it.

By the time she reached their normal meeting spot, Hatter was panting hard, and she leaned up against a tree for support.

For as long as she could remember, Hatter had known she did not belong with someone like Jack. But she wasn't going to let fate intervene with their relationship. She didn't want to fall in love, but she already had and it was too late to turn back.

So then the meetings had started. Every Tuesday night she would sneak out from her quiet town, and he from his, and they would talk. Not about anything specific, just talk.

In the end, though, it wasn't fate that had intervened, it had been Jack's plans to become a knight. She had known for quite a while that he was going to have to move, to go to (k)night school if he wanted to fulfill his dreams.

He wasn't here, not yet, so she slid into a sitting position on the ground. A cold, hard wind swooshed around her, and she rubbed her arms to keep the chill away. The days had become shorter and colder, and she knew night was not a good time to be out, especially in the wood, but she almost never had to wait for Jack, and-

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she instinctively spun around. No one was there.

She sucked in a deep breath, told herself it was just the wind.

More tapping noises behind her, and this time she didn't know what to think or how to react.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Then the noise grew more frantic, moving from a gentle thump to a fast-paced maraca-sounding noise.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptap-

Then nothing at all.

* * *

_**So if anyone's wondering, these are all my Wonderland oneshots, just put into one big clump. Too many stories on the site and all, and I felt like it was getting cluttered. Sorry! ^^'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Title: **It Was A Lie**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-01-13, Updated: 03-01-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 577

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Hatter didn't need to look up to know who it was. There was only one person she knew who walked like that, and the idea of knowing someone that well caused her stomach to tie itself into tight knots. Love was like an unsolvable riddle, just a jumble and a mix of confused words spluttering themselves out onto paper. Although her life felt enough of a riddle, as it was, anyway.

The person sat down on the seat next to her, and it took all she had not to raise a hand and strike them across the face.

The two stayed silent for a moment, before the person decided to break the silence, much to Hatter's distaste.

"You never really were one for the 'sweet' type of decor. Goth really was- I mean, is your thing, isn't it?"

"Of course. It's really who I am. Who are you to say otherwise?" She could almost see him open his mouth to say something in response, and she could almost hear him shut it when he decided not to say anything. She could read him like a book, she could read him with her eyes closed, but she simply would not read anymore because she was not real. She was letters on a page. Nothing more than a facade of Alice. A shade in the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, because there really was nothing else to say that she could think of and she didn't want to believe that he had come here out of pity for her.

"I missed you. And I-"

"You wanted to say you were sorry. For leaving me alone. But it doesn't matter, Jack, because sorry doesn't take back what happened." She had stolen the words from his mouth before he had even spoken them.

"I know that," he said after an agonizing pause. Every second hurt. "I knew what you were going to say. But I came anyway."

"Why?" she whispered, shivering slightly. She could see him bristle slightly in her mind.

"I had to. I needed to see how you were doing. Alone."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," she snapped, that sentence turning out a little harsher than she had intended to, but she didn't care. It was nothing not being able to control her words compared to not being able to control her whole life. That was one of the reasons she cherished the idea of being ruler of Wonderland. Rulers like the Queen had control. Maybe she would have control over her life if she became a ruler. Have control over her actions if she had control over others.

"I came here to tell you one thing." Hatter's mouth felt dry, numb, and he lips felt cracked and deprived of moisture.

"What?"

"I love you. And I would do anything to turn back the clock." Hatter finally was able to meet his gaze, but both spun around at the same time and their gaze met full on, each set of eyes dark. The only difference was that Jack was on the verge of tears and Hatter was not.

"No. I'm glad things are the way they are."

"Then why do you still keep the necklace I gave you?" Hatter instantly regretted wearing it, and in one fast movement it was off her neck, the offending object.

"To remind me never to trust anyone again," she said, before standing and walking away.

It was a lie.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Title: **Evil Isn't Born, It's Made**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Published: 03-04-13, Updated: 03-04-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 763

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

As Hatter fell down to the world beneath Wonderland from which there was no return, she wondered if the fall would ever possibly end. If it could end. Her hair flowed straight up and the wind whipped around her, jabbing at her like a collection of kitchen knives.

She would've tried to suck in a breath, but it felt impossible, like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. In a way, she would've thought she was drowning, if not for the sound of the wind howling penetrating her ears.

The worst part of it all was how she had been thrown into pitch-black darkness. She didn't want to die here, where there was no one to hear her cries. But that wasn't necessarily true, come to think of it.

Jack was here. She didn't have to face it alone, now, did she?

And it was in that fateful moment of realization when her life began to flash before her eyes.

_"Who are you?" Hatter shook her head off to clear her thoughts. Where was she? As she looked around, she was greeted by nothing but a forest of mushrooms. She vaguely remembered falling... Looking in a mirror... but other than that, she had no clue where she was or whats he was doing here, for that matter. She wanted to start to cry, but she couldn't seem to force any tears out, she was in too great shock._

_"I... I don't know, sir. Do you know where I am?" she inquired. Maybe something here would give her memory a little push. The caterpillar simply shook his head, causing her to furrow her brow impatiently._

_"You will find out all in good time." Hatter had simply sighed, she knew she wasn't going to find out anything here, so she shook her head and took once last glance at the eccentric figure before tossing her head up and defiantly stomping off._

* * *

_"And the momeraths outgrabe..."_

_"Who's that?" Hatter shouted back into the distance behind her, swallowing hard and trying not to sound scared, although she was terrified beyond words. Maybe leaving hadn't been a good idea, she had traveled a significant distance into the wood and she instantly regretted not dropping pebbles to make a path to find her way back. What if she was lost, really lost, and no one would find her out here?_

_"Why, it's me, of course," a voice said behind her, and she spun around, greeted by nothing but a massive set of grinning teeth. She clamped a hand over her mouth, nearly jumping at the sight. But when she squinted, she could just barely make out the shape of a cat. This was a cat? She let out a groan for jumping like that._

_"You're a cat?" she inquired, so maybe she would know for sure she wasn't losing it. Although, listening to herself speak, she had a feeling those words weren't exactly spoken from a sane mouth. The cat laughed, and she couldn't help but allow her features to twist into a grin. It wasn't much of a surprise, she supposed, she had just seen a caterpillar talk, what made this any different?_

_Thinking about it, she wondered why she hadn't been that startled seeing the caterpillar talk. She didn't remember anything at all. Come to think of it, what kind of person had she been before this? Would she find herself? The cat seemed to notice her distress, because he spoke rather quickly._

_"Not a cat, my dear. A Cheshire Cat," he said, bowing a little, that flashy white grin of his sticking out like a sore thumb. "But you may call me El Gato." Hatter smiled at him._

_"What brings you to Wonderland?" He questioned quietly._

_"I'm trying to find out who I am," she replied, determined. "If I have a purpose in life." She glanced around warily. "And maybe a way back. I'm pretty lost." The Cheshire Cat brightened at this._

_"You should go ask Maurice, the White Knight. He teaches lessons here, I believe, but I'm sure he can pull aside one of his brightest students for the moment, if it's to help out a damsel in distress. I believe he's over... that way," El Gato said, motioning towards their right. Hatter smiled, ignoring the "damsel" part, although she did have to admit she was slightly in distress here._

_"Thank you," she said, slightly relieved to meet a person who didn't seem to always speak in riddles. She didn't remember anything, but she was sure that she hadn't liked riddles before. Right?_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Title: **4:13**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Published: 03-29-13, Updated: 03-29-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 638

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm bored," Hatter mumbled. No one was home, of course, she was just talking to herself. Unless you counted the fish in the tank resting atop the kitchen counter. Even though that was a bit away from where she was lying on her couch, flipping through the channels to find anything of interest. Nope. She switched off the program and lay back down, thinking.

It had been a few months since she had moved in with Jack. Life was peaceful here, quiet, and she had lots of time to sit and relax and just... well, just think. And listen to fish.

"I'm home," came the loud voice from the kitchen. She instantly jumped up from the couch and pretended like she had been doing something other than watching television all day.

"How was (k)night school?" she asked, meeting him in the kitchen and pressing a kiss to her fiancé's cheek.

"Let me see... as good as it gets. Which was terrible." Hatter rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't seem to stifle the laugh that burst forward from her lips.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? It would be a good reward for all your hard work lately," she said. Jack deserved a break, after all.

"Sure, why not." she smiled, and he reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I hate (k)night school," he said.

"I love you, too." She smiled, finally something interesting was happening today. Other than television and fish, that was. He pulled her face closer towards him, and she leaned in for a deep kiss.

"You know, I've been thinking," he said, suddenly pulling away from her. She missed him the second their lips parted, but she decided to play along. In hoped something might get interesting again.

"Oh, no, you've been thinking? What is the world coming to?" Hatter joked. He shook his head.

"No, I mean... I really have been thinking. I mean, last night, I had the weirdest dream." Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"And what was this dream about?" Jack shrugged.

"I was in Wonderland again, and... it was really weird." Hatter laughed.

"Everything in Wonderland is weird," she pointed out.

"True, but... this was really weird! I was dancing in this really weird blue dress and I had a wig on. A curly brown wig." Jack had a funny look on his face when he said this, and it made Hatter smile.

"So you cross-dressed in your dream," Hatter said. This reminded her of that episode she'd seen on America's Funniest Home Videos, and she suddenly wished she had her camera with her.

"Exactly. But the whole point was, um... well, there was really no point." Hatter rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you telling me this if there's no point?"

"Because it was weird!" Jack exclaimed. "And also because I was cross-dressing." Hatter rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can we go back to kissing now?"

"No way! I just told you I was in a dream where I was cross-dressing! Don't you realize how much attention this situation needs?" Hatter rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. I'm going to go make reservations." Jack let out a loud groan.

"Great. I'm never going to get that weird song out of my head."

"There was a song?" Hatter asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes! I was singing, I forgot to tell you."

Hatter threw an oven mitt at him from where she was standing.

* * *

_**...Well, that's the reason why I shouldn't write oneshots at four in the morning. Seriously, it's 4:10 AM, but I won't post this until later because I'm on the plane home. So if anything is weird in here... brain crap is happening. Seriously.**_

_**...Anyway, please R&R! I will write back to you once I've gotten some sleep... a lot of it...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Title: **Dyin' Ain't So Bad**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-04-13, Updated: 03-04-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 365

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Dying wasn't that bad of a thing when you really looked at it with a nice cold eye. The worst part about it, the reason people dreaded it like nothing else, was because it meant one less person on the planet. Loved ones, friends, family, they were the ones who lost the most. Hatter had a feeling that no one was there to miss her if she went, though.

Because there was no one that loved Hatter. No one to miss her, no one would even notice. No one would miss her except Jack. But he- no, that didn't seem to matter anymore. She remembered a while ago that she had wished if she met her end, she wanted to be with Jack. The cause of her death being him wasn't exactly what she's wanted. but the world had never worked for her, only around her, so why should it now? What made her death any different?

Jack had been so many things to her. They had spent so many moments of their lives together. They had grown up with each other, they had taken care of each other. He had been like a brother to her. He'd been her only real friend.

Yes, in reality, dying wasn't so bad, not if you both went together. This really was the ending of her tragic fairytale, and she honestly couldn't have imagined it to end this way. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or to do both. Then again, she had known for a long time that she was not built to think on her own, she was not meant to love, but she had fought bone and tooth to be her own person, to be her own invention.

Now look where it had landed her.

She knew she would stop falling soon. She knew she was going to have to let go of the world and everything she had held dear.

In the end, despite the fact that she and Jack weren't meant to be together, they were really the only people who understood each other.

There was so little Jack understood about her, and there was so much she understood about him.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Title: **Empty**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-07-13, Updated: 03-07-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 471

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"What?" Madeline growled, the door swinging shut. A loud metallic sound rang through the room, painfully sounding in Jack's ears like the scream of a banshee. He winced, but said nothing.

"I hope you realize the fact that I know you don't have the heart to kill me, or any of the others," Jack said dryly. Madeline laughed. It was an empty, hollow sound, maybe enough to unnerve any other person, but not enough to intimidate Jack. He knew Madeline from before, and he was tired of pretending like he didn't know who she was.

In reality, he had let himself be captured by Madeline's patrol. He knew she wasn't going to kill anyone, anyway, her threats had only been empty, broken, hollow, just as her laugh had been.

"What makes you so sure of that, White Knight?" Madeline asked coolly, her voice sounding clear yet intimidating, exactly how he remembered it.

"Stop calling me that," he said, his voice a bit sounding softer than he had intended it to.

"Why should I... White Knight?" Her voice came out sounding like a sneer, he could see it on her face despite the fact he wasn't looking at her, his gaze had dropped to the floor by now. He wasn't sure he wanted to look.

"Madeline... I do hope you realize that this ending... this fight?" He finally lifted his gaze from the floor. "You aren't going to win this. It isn't going to make you happy."

"That isn't my name, not anymore. It might've been, but that was a long time ago. That woman, the one you used to know, the one you think you know? She is gone, and she isn't coming back," Madeline said, her voice stabbing at him like a collection of ice-cold knives.

It was true they said that words could never hurt you, but whoever said that was wrong. These words hurt Jack more than any blade could hurt.

"And that's what makes it all so sad," he said, surprised at the fact that his voice had come out as more than a whisper. "You think hurting people is going to make you happy? It isn't. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart, Madeline. A void that you will never be able to fill. And then you'll be sorry, and will I be there? Probably. But will I care? No," he spat. He noticed Madeline stiffen at the mention of her name, but she said nothing.

"You don't understand anything," Madeline- no, Hatter, hissed. "It just hurts, doesn't it, to think that you did this to me," she sneered. "Doesn't it."

"I didn't do this to you," Jack whispered. "You did this to yourself."

He never really understood why all of these things that he was saying made him feel so... empty.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Title: **FanFiction**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Parody

Published: 04-11-13, Updated: 04-11-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 323

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed from where he was sitting at the computer. "SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO DIE! SHE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE! NOOOOO! YOU BRING HER BACK, YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Upon hearing her husband's distressed cries, Hatter ran to the computer.

"Who died?!" she asked nervously, fear displayed clearly in her eyes. Jack was in tears by now, and he slammed his face down on the keyboard.

"YOU DIED!" Jack screamed.

"...What?" Hatter deadpanned.

"You died! I was reading a FanFiction again, and then, and then, and then... then, I killed you, and you died, and then you married Morris! It was so awful!" Jack was talking so fast it was hard to process what he had just said, and the result of this was a delayed reaction.

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Madeline said about thirty seconds after he had explained the scenario, but her tone came across as... bored?

"BORED? ARE YOU BORED!" Jack screamed.

"No... I just think you're overreacting to this situation," Madeline said as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger. She paused. "Did you eat too many Skittles again?"

"No, I'm serious! YOU'RE DEAD! NOOOOOO!" Madeline raised her eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not dead."

"NOT YET!" Jack yelled. "WHYYYYYYYY! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE! THERE WERE SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE! LIKE KILL A DRAGON AND RAISE A FAMILY AND KILL A DRAGON AND EAT SOME TACOS AND KILL A DRAGON AND-"

"I thought you already killed that one dragon... what was his name again... Puff... Puff the Magic Dragon! Yes, I remember now. You killed Puff the Magic Dragon," Madeline exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said. "BUT NOT IN THIS STORY!" He suddenly yelled.

"Heavens! I'm going to go make tea, will that calm you down?"

Jack nodded.

There was 5 more minutes of silence, and then...

"NO! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MAD HARE SHIPPERS?!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Title: **Hurt**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-04-13, Updated: 03-04-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 388

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Jack, don't leave, please." Hatter chased after me, but I looked away. I couldn't do it.

It seemed like it had only been yesterday when I'd seen her face.

"We can still be together," she tried, but I couldn't look her in the eye. "I know you want to be a knight, but it doesn't mean leaving behind your loved ones." I knew that she was on the verge of tears, but I didn't let myself care. It was too late to turn back now.

Looking back, I finally realized why she had looked at me the way she had. She hadn't thought she was her own person. Was that was why she had needed me so much?

Looking back, I wondered if I had only hurt more than helped.

Did Hatter blame herself for what happened?

There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again, I thought.

She wasn't the one to blame. I was. I had tossed her away like a piece of trash.

I wished I had looked at her expression. I wish I could've seen her face one more time.

I put my face in my hands.

It was already too late. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

But why would she ever come back if I was the one who left her?

I knew I had to smile, I knew I had to keep looking forward.

But it was harder than I let on. During the darkest days, I couldn't help but look back.

Wonder what might've happened if I had changed things.

If I hadn't left her all alone.

Would she cry for me if I were to die? Would she miss me?

Would she even care?

And yet I couldn't help but wish I could've seen her one last time.

If I could talk to her one last time...

What would I say?

Would I say sorry?

Would I weep?

Would I run?

Would I hold you in my arms?

What would you do?

Would you cry?

Run?

Scream?

I don't think we would do any of those things.

We never needed words to express ourselves.

We already knew what we had to say. What we were going to say.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Title: **I'm Not That Girl**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 02-22-13, Updated: 02-22-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 345

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Alice was everything that Hatter wished she could be, and yet, everything she hated. She hated how she smiled and laughed and how she could doubt herself and still hold confidence in her heart. She hated how incredible her hair looked, that appalling length and the way it shone like rubies in the sun. She hated how they were the same person, yet they were so different. But what she hated about her most of all was how she had Jack under her spell. She felt like he was a stranger to her now.

She should've expected it to happen. Alice was perfect in every way she was not. Alice was good, and she was evil. That's all there was to it. Alice was the piece meant to take hers. She had already become the person she had tried not to be for so long. She knew she was only meant to remind of Alice of who she could not ever afford to be, a warning not to become like her. She was just an example. A bridge in the game of life.

The worst part of it all was how much it made her heart ache that Jack had chosen Alice over her. A woman he knew for but one day. They had been friends since they had been children, they had understood each other and known each other as if they were siblings. It made her blood boil to know that her only true friend had fallen for her enemy. How could he leave her all alone in this cruel world?

Maybe the only reason Jack had wanted to be with her was because she reminded him of Alice. It was typical he would reach for the fresh fruit on the top of the tree and leave the rotten lying abandoned on the ground. That's all she really was inside, she realized. Rotten to the core.

It didn't matter anymore. Jack had chosen Alice, and Hatter knew no matter how hard she tried, she could never be Alice. She just wasn't that girl.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Title: **I Knew You Were Trouble**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Published: 03-09-13, Updated: 03-09-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 4,260

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_Before Madeline could comprehend what was happening, she had tumbled to the floor. Jack had been thrown up against the wall by a strong pair of arms. Something slithered past her, snaked by her, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, or, at least, she thought she did, because no sound would come out. Only a hoarse whisper of a noise._

_"Nooo!" Jack yelled, and Madeline could do nothing but sit there, stunned, and watch as a massive, ugly cobra inched its way across the floor, beady yellow eyes glinting with something she had never seen before. Triumph? She would never know._

_"Let me go!" Jack's voice had become distant by now, echoed, as she struggled with herself to try and snap out of her trancelike state. But it was like forcing yourself to wake up in the middle of a dream. She couldn't do it, though. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, and it was real, and it was alive._

_The cobra bared its teeth, made a snarling sound, and everything went black._

* * *

It was late at night, and Madeline looked out into the black sky and into the thick sea of stars. Each one seemed to have a purpose. seemed to be there for a significant reason. She knew she wasn't, though. She would never have a purpose, she would only be like an image in the mirror. An image that would soon fade, and there would be no one there to miss her when she left.

She adjusted her hat slightly; it was giving her a headache, the thing was heavier than one would imagine, although no one was meant to wear a hat such as this for such long amounts of time. Perhaps she could tailor one later, but, then again, she wasn't exactly the artistic type.

Madeline had always had a bit of a thing for hats, she never knew why, but she did. She only bought hats, of course, she probably couldn't make them on her own, even if she tried really really hard. She didn't want to disappoint herself, because-

A knock sounded at her door, distracting herself from her thoughts. A loud one, to be precise.

Her brow furrowed almost instinctively. Who would be here, especially at an absurd time, like this? Not to mention the fact she just never had visitors.

Her heart began to thump rhythmically, almost sounding musical, as she opened the door.

* * *

_The world danced around her in an almost noisy kaleidoscope, memories fluttering around her like a pack of bright butterflies. She opened her eyes, instantly blinded by the light that flooded directly into her eyes._

_"Jack?" She whispered._

_"No, it's the doctor." She could hear the sound of someone taking steps distantly._

_"Is Jack here?" she asked, her eyes finally beginning to adjust._

_"Who's Jack?" The doctor asked._

_"You know, my boyfriend," Madeline said, trying to squint to make out the fuzzy form of the doctor. She didn't like how this was working out, it was hard to identify anything. "He was attacked..." the memories had finally begun to flow back to her. She let out a loud, audible gasp, and although she couldn't see herself, she was sure her face was displaying vivid fear. "Gods... we were attacked," she mumbled._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. If you're talking about the young man who brought you in, I believe his name was El Gato."_

_Madeline shook her head inwardly, she knew El Gato, he was good friends with Jack. But that was odd, why had he brought her here?_

_Of course, she realized. Jack must have a room of his own here, he was attacked too. She finally let herself relax, she had been worried he might've been kidnapped by the stranger._

_Which reminded her, who was in that room? Why was he after them? She was going to have to find out later, she decided._

* * *

"You," Madeline gasped. "How are you here? I thought I stopped you." She didn't try to fight the panic in her voice.

"Determination. I had to see you," Jack said. She prepared to slam the door in his face, but he stopped her before she could make the movement.

"Madeline. I'm sorry," he said, an emotion she could not recognize visible in his clear sea-blue eyes. Eyes that she had once looked into, full of life and hope. Or so she had thought. Now she truly saw who Jack was, and she didn't like what she was seeing now.

"Sorry doesn't take back all that happened," she hissed, watching in anger as he slipped through the gap in her door and into her apartment.

"Can we just talk?" Jack pleaded.

"Get. Out. Now." Madeline growled, her voice low and her tone sounding extremely menacing.

"Do I really need an invitation?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face. "You know, though, I really like what you've done with the place. It completely suits you."

"Where is Amelia?" Madeline blurted, unable to stop the words once they were out of her mouth. "Shouldn't she be here?" She sneered. "I'm sure she misses you."

"Amelia is dead," Jack said solemnly. Madeline's face fell, the pain and sorrow she could hear in his words stung like nothing she had ever known before.

"Well, then, I'm sorry for your loss," she said. The words tasted bitter on her tongue, felt foreign. She wanted to kick herself for apologizing for something that she had nothing to do with. "But what is the real reason you wanted to talk?"

* * *

_"Is Jack all right?" Madeline asked slowly. "I believe he was attacked when he was with me." She knew the doctor had mentioned that he hadn't seen anyone else, but maybe if she explained it s-l-o-w-l-y he would get the point. This one didn't seem too bright, not at all._

_"No one was found with you. I believe you were found alone." Madeline's throat felt dry._

_"B-But, there must've been something, someone," her eyes were pleading._

_"I do believe you hit your head pretty hard. You should get some rest," the doctor said quickly. But Madeline didn't want to rest- no, she couldn't rest, not after what had just happened. So she simply sat there in silence, the sound of footsteps receding from the room sounding loud and clear in her ears._

* * *

"I really do miss you, Madeline. And... I'm sorry it took me so long to realize the mistake I made. I would do anything to take the clock back, honest."

"Then do it," Madeline blurted. "Your friend, the White Rabbit? That watch of his, it can turn back time," she said excitedly. "He won't listen to me, but, Jack, you're friends with him. He should listen to you." Jack made some sort of unidentifiable noise.

"He... he doesn't have it anymore." Madeline nodded, but she didn't realize that Jack was lying, and she never would, until it was too late and she had lost everything she had worked for. But that day would take years to come.

"I- I see," she said, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to burst from her eyes. She took a seat on the couch and let out a deep sigh. She had hoped turning back time would take her memories, make her forget, but she couldn't. She didn't want to remember she was a reflection of someone. She wanted to fool herself, let herself think she was a real person.

She had never told Jack, of course, she had told herself he didn't love her anymore, and it was all right because she didn't love him anymore, either. But something had been there, something had stirred inside her when she had seen him and she knew she still had feelings for Jack. She had no idea where these feelings would lead her, but she knew they were there and there was nothing she could do about it. Change just happens, and she had to learn to deal with it.

Jack took a seat beside her, she didn't look, she could hear the stiff sound of the familiar, polyester fabric of the couch crinkling. She was glad he had sat down, she could rest her eyes for a moment and she found it was easier to force back the tears she was holding in when she wasn't looking at him.

* * *

_A few hours later, when her eyes had adjusted to the light after what felt like decades, Madeline found she could sit up if she worked very hard for it. The cold rush of wind from the window hit her like a slap in the face, though, and she fell back onto the bed with a disheartening thud._

_"Madeline!" The familiar voice of El Gato rang in her ears, and she let out a sigh. Finally, someone she knew, someone who knew Jack, would be able to tell her what really had happened that night._

_"El Gato," she said, the relief in her voice extremely clear._

_"How are you doing? I brought some roses, I know that they're your favorite." She smiled, and watched him take a seat by the bed._

_"You brought me in here, right?" she questioned, her brow furrowing._

_"Yes, that's me," El Gato said, a fake smile plastered on his face. She sighed again in relief, not sure why she was so nervous._

_"Tell me... what happened that night?" She asked, watching as El Gato's smile vanished._

_El Gato knew he couldn't tell her what had really happened. He had made a promise to Amelia and Jack._

_The whole thing had been staged, of course, it had been a plan to kill Madeline because Jack couldn't tell her that he had been with Amelie all along himself. One fellow knight, a snake, and a few props had been all it took. And, some additional acting on Jack's side._

_Of course, it had backfired, and when El Gato had found Madeline, he didn't have the heart to let her die. Jack was furious when he found out, though, and the two had gotten into a huge argument about it. Eventually, the two had decided to tell Madeline that Jack had died. She would never find out, and she would never have to know._

* * *

"God, Hatter... you know, all those nights ago... I shouldn't have let you think I died. I was just... I saw you, lying there on the floor, and I panicked. I didn't know what to do, and I wanted to forget. So I ran. I made El Gato tell you I had died to spare you from the truth. And then..." Jack paused to breathe in deeply.

Madeline knew that he would tell her things she already knew, but hearing them voiced aloud made her want to cry, it made it all so real.

"And... I met Amelie. I chose to try to forget. I wanted to feel loved again." Madeline couldn't hold in the tears anymore and finally started to cry, Jack leaning beside her and taking her into his embrace. Madeline would never have to know the real truth, he thought miserably, but there was one thing he had not lied about. He really did wish he could take back the clock and set things right again.

But he didn't. He had lied about the watch, of course, because he didn't want to relive all of that again. Who would?

* * *

_"Jack is dead," El Gato managed to say. The words, the lie, felt all so off and somehow unlike him._

_"What?" Madeline gasped._

_"Yes. I'm sorry, Madeline." He would've taken off his hat, but he didn't have one right now to begin with. He averted his gaze, he didn't want to see what Madeline would look like._

_"He- he's gone," she gasped, and the truth began to settle in. That was why the doctor hadn't understood what she was talking about, El Gato hadn't taken him here. "But where is he?" Part of her still wanted to believe that he was still alive and would be here for her, to comfort her and hold her in his arms. But he was gone, really gone, and he wasn't coming back._

_El Gato bit his lip, shoot, he hadn't thought about that. Where would Jack be? Think... Think..._

_"Oh, you see, I was in the room. I watched him die. But... The intruder took one look at me, then grabbed Jack, part of the evidence, and ran."_

_"I'm so sorry," Madeline cried. "It must have been terrible seeing your friend die." She buried her face in the pillow and screamed for a very long time._

_'Not as terrible of a thing as what he did to you,' El Gato thought bitterly. 'And, thankfully, you will never have to know.'_

* * *

Exactly two years had passed since Jack had come back to Madeline, yet she still found herself stargazing every night. They came out only at the darkest hour and lingered 'till the first minute of dawn. She still didn't really know why she was so dazzled with their sweet beauty, but they reminded her of what she wanted to be.

She wanted to be her own invention more than anything. With Jack, he made her feel like she was independent. He treated her like a person, he treated her like anyone else. Some people complained, they asked her what she saw in him. But it wasn't really anything she saw in him. It was't anything he did, or said. It was the feeling that came along with it.

She sighed and strolled away from the balcony and wrapped her arms around herself. Jack ought to be home any minute now, so there was no point in stressing out. But he was terribly late. It was their first wedding anniversary, after all.

Even though it wasn't a lie, Madeline couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping her secret from Jack. She knew she was going to have to tell him soon, but she feared his reaction, although she told herself that he wouldn't care if he knew the truth, anyway.

* * *

_Madeline was taking a walk in the park a few months after she had been released from the hospital when she saw him._

_At first she had thought that maybe she was seeing things, that maybe it was her imagination playing with her. Had she really lost it?_

_She saw Jack, the White Knight, HER Jack, walking with a girl with dark brown hair. Both were smiling and chatting, blissfully unaware of their uninvited attention. She watched, horror struck, as the girl grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him in for a kiss._

_She couldn't help it. Her jaw dropped open and hung there, she didn't believe what she was seeing, no, she didn't want to believe she was seeing this._

_**Someone wake me up!**_

_Oh, God, this had to be a weird, weird dream. Jack was dead. He had died. That was what El Gato had said. El Gato didn't lie. He couldn't lie. Why would he lie?!_

_**Is this a freaking dream?**_

* * *

"I'm home," came the loud voice from the kitchen. She spun around and smiled at the sight of Jack.

"Hi," was all she said.

"Geez, (k)night school was terrible today," he said, lounging on the couch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Madeline asked, tapping her foot. She really hoped that Jack had staged this or something, because he wasn't the type to forget anything that was necessarily important to him.

"Hmm?" came Jack's voice from the other end of the living room.

"Isn't today an important day to you in any way?" Madeline asked, now extremely exasperated as she watched Jack fiddle with something in his hands.

"No, should it be? Did I forget a class meeting, or something?" Madeline breathed out.

"It's our first anniversary," she said.

"Ok. Happy anniversary." Jack reached for the newspaper on the kitchen table.

"Ugh," Madeline grunted, heading back towards the kitchen alone. This wasn't how normal anniversaries were supposed to go, right? Wasn't there supposed to be a celebration or a special dinner or something?

* * *

_Madeline stood shock-still, unable to avert her gaze, unable to look away from the horrifying sight. El Gato had lied to her. Jack was alive, and he was here, with another woman._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears away, hoping, praying silently that when she opened them Jack would be gone and she would breathe a sigh of relief, because it had all been her imagination._

_When she opened them, the two were still there, seemingly as happy as ever._

_Her hands curled into fists and she made her way over to the couple. She was going to find out what this was all about._

* * *

Yes, she decided, there had to be. It was a little like a birthday, although she and Jack had never really celebrated each other's birthday. Well, because they weren't necessarily born, anyway, and their creation wasn't anything either of them liked to talk about, in particular.

Madeline hadn't really told Jack this, before, and it became apparent to her about how little they knew of each other.

Maybe that was it, Madeline decided. But, then again, their marriage had been a good thing. Their creation, maybe not. So maybe this was something to celebrate about. She was sure if Jack knew something was important to her, he would take it into mind, right?

Then again, thinking back, was there really anything special he did for her? Hmm.

She shook her head and headed back to the living room, where Jack was now reading the paper.

"Jack?" she asked, her mind was made up, she was going to tell him the truth right here and now because it was bothering her, not telling him about something.

"Yeah?" came his reply, short and concise.

"Umm, you mind if we talk?" she asked.

* * *

_"Hello, Jack," she said, using a tone as polite as she could muster, staring daggers at the other girl. Unfortunately, the girl hadn't seemed to notice._

_"Who's-" Jack had spun around and caught full sight of his... ex... well, Madeline and him were technically still together, he hadn't properly broken up with her. His mouth formed the shape of an O for a second, and Madeline watched him pale._

_SMACK_

_The other girl was on her now, and Jack had to fight to keep the two of them apart, all the while holding his cheek where Madeline had struck him._

_'Serves him right,' Madeline thought._

_"Who is this?" The other girl asked, her tone sounding almost... conniving._

_"No one," Jack said quickly, causing Madeline to fold her arms across her chest._

_"Really?" she asked plainly, a mirthless smile stretching across her features smoothly._

_"From what I remember, you used to call me "love" and now, I'm an absolute stranger?"_

_"What?" The dumb confusion in the other girl's voice made Madeline snicker. Jack grabbed her roughly by the arm._

_"We're leaving, Amelie," he told her._

_"Amelie, so that's her name!" Madeline shouted. "I hope she makes you very happy, Jack!"_

_She began to pursue the two._

* * *

Madeline paused a moment, before finding her voice. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Shoot," Jack said.

"Put down the paper, Jack," Madeline said. "I'm serious here."

Jack put down the newspaper reluctantly.

Madeline sucked in a breath. "Since... Since I met you, I've always loved you," she confessed. "And... well, now... Now I realize that... I found something out about myself. Something I had locked away to keep it hidden from myself. But I found it again. And this time... this time I can't hide it. From myself. And I can't hide it from you anymore."

Jack suddenly looked like he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"I'm... gods, this is hard. But I... I know you'll understand, I mean, it was selfish of me to keep it to myself all this time. I mean, technically... it makes us more the same." She ran her fingers through her hair, why was this so difficult for her to do? "I... I'm a mirror image. Of Alice. The one prophesied to come here."

Jack blinked for a moment, stunned. "What?" his voice had come out as a hoarse whisper.

* * *

_"You know, I thought you were dead," she said, fury she held in her heart displayed clearly in her tone. "I can't believe you got El Gato to get into your little... lie," she spat. Jack ignored her and continued to walk in the same direction. She could tell she was beginning to unnerve the girl, what was her name again, Amelia? No... it had a more childish, immature ring to it._

_Madeline couldn't help but feel envious. Had Jack left her for... this woman? She didn't want to think about it. No, she couldn't think about it._

_"Look at me when I'm talking, Jack," she shouted at last._

_"What is there to talk about?" Jack shouted back, finally turning in her direction and pausing his fast pace. "There isn't anything, okay! I had to get away from my past, so I did what I had to! I turned away!"_

_"You did what you had to? You broke my heart, Jack!" Madeline knew Jack to be many things, but a liar... she could not even picture him as such a person. Until now._

* * *

"When... when Alice was meant to come here, her childhood got interrupted by reality. Ever then, ever since someone's hurt her or broken her heart, that has become a part of me. And I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you wouldn't understand... But, of course, that's silly."

"What?" Jack repeated, although he had averted his gaze and was very clearly directing his attention towards the door.

"I said, I'm a mirror image of Alice," Madline said, she was becoming slightly uneasy now, maybe telling Jack, especially on their anniversary, wasn't such a good idea.

"You aren't... a real person," Jack said very slowly, almost as slow as Madeline had spoken that first day to the doctor in the hospital.

"I guess, if you look at it that way," Madeline said, biting her lip nervously.

Jack made a beeline for the door.

"Wait- Jack, where are you going?" she cried out, now she really was scared and she wasn't sure what to think or do.

* * *

_"It doesn't matter now!" Jack yelled. "I don't love you, I never did, everything I said, everything you thought I meant, was a lie!"_

_Madeline stopped, her face paling and her gestures freezing._

_"And I don't want to see you, why do you think I ditched all those years ago? I couldn't care- no, I didn't care what would happen to you!" Fury was written all over Jack's face._

_What happened next happened as a blur. Madeline barely made out the couple's distorted figures almost... flouncing off into the distance, and they melted away from her view._

_The worst part about it was that she still loved him._

* * *

"I'm leaving," Jack said angrily, grabbing his coat and a few other things he kept by the door. Madeline had never understood why he kept those things by the door, but now she wondered if he had kept them there all along if he had planned on bailing on her-

"Leaving? Where to?" Madeline called, although both of them knew the answer, and they knew it very well.

"Anyplace but here," he said, raising a hand to turn the doorknob.

"But I'm your wife!" Madeline screamed, now the tears that she had been holding in finally began to burst forward.

"No, you're not!" Jack screamed back. "You aren't a person, you said it yourself, you aren't my wife, you're... you're an **_it_**! And I don't ever want to see you again."

The door slammed shut, and Madeline could only stare at the hard, hollow wood.

She broke down when she knew he was long gone, and he wasn't ever coming back.

That was how it happened to her, that was when she finally found her escape, through creating hats. It helped her forget her past. It helped her forget everything she had wanted to forget.

Jack.

* * *

**_Gods, this is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written._**

**_This was originally intended for my own private eyes, and for the life of me, I don't even know why I'm posting it. Actually, I've literally no idea as to why I wrote it in the first place._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was... weird. Hahaha. Very funny. (sarcasm)_**

**_Please R&R, I do love to know if someone's there or not!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Title: **Milky White**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Poetry/General

Published: 03-06-13, Updated: 03-06-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 103

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Midnight's cloak revealed the shadowy form of the moon, silvery and milky white. Hatter gazed out at it. Shiny. Bright. It was symbol of hope, to her.

Every night, the moon came out. It was strongest when midnight hit, weakest at the crack of dawn. In a way, she was exactly like it. She felt so close to it, as if she could reach out and run her hand alongside its gentle surface, fingers dancing across the gentle surface. She imagined it would be powdery. Soft. Fine.

It was moments like these when she recalled how different she had been as a child.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Title: **Move On**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Humor/Hurt/Comfort

Published: 03-06-13, Updated: 03-06-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 386

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

It was late at night, but Hatter didn't find herself sleeping. Rather, she was lying awake, staring forlornly at the ceiling.

She was so tired. Weary. And heartbroken.

She turned over in bed and tossed the covers off, the sound of their crinkling sounding more like a screaming protest at her rough treatment. She didn't care. They weren't real. She was. They didn't have feelings. She did.

But that was exactly how Jack had treated her when he tossed her away. After he had found out she was a reflection of Alice. She never should've told him. She didn't know what possessed her to tell him, anyway. The situation she was in was all her fault. And she hated herself for it.

She rolled over and screamed into her pillow for a long time, until her voice eventually faltered and gave way, flicked out like a bright burning fire. She hated Jack. She _hated_ him.

She knew she was acting like an inconsolable teenager, however, that didn't startle her. But that was only because she barely was nineteen and hardly used to living like an adult now.

Sooner or later, she was going to have to grow up. She knew that. She didn't know what would come next, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see what would come next.

She was so heartbroken when he had tossed her away. She had thought that Jack would be different. But he was like every other one of them, all impossible and frustrating. None of them understood, and she doubted anyone would ever understand her. It was enough to drive a person mad.

But, boy, when she saw Jack again... she swore it was not going to be a pleasant experience. She didn't know why she was so sure of it, but it was on instinct. And nothing ever went as planned, anyway.

She gritted her teeth together in anger. Her pillow sailed across the room, hitting the door with a loud thunk. She could picture it sliding own its length, like in those cartoons Jack used to show her-

_No_, she chided herself. _You aren't thinking about him anymore. You are beyond him, and it's time to move on._

And she was right. She knew she was going to have to move on, sooner or later.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Title: **I Will Prevail**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Published: 02-19-13, Updated: 02-19-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 370

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

When the others had left, Hatter ran up to Jack and gave him a hug. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" she asked, checking everywhere for blood or a wound.

"Hatter, I'm fine, but-"

"Thank heavens," she said, pulling him closer to her. "I was so worried..."

"Hatter, listen to me," Jack said, using his hand to separate them so he could look her in the eyes. "Let them go. All of them, every one of them-" Hatter began to shake her head and fidget.

"Jack... I can't... I... Things have to be this way, if I want to take over the power. Don't you see? If I don't stop them now, who knows what they'll live to do? I'll only be digging my own grave."

"Hatter, people can forgive. You know I have. But... is this really what you want? To live your entire life surrounded in darkness? You have to let them go. Lead a respectable rebellion, not... not this. This isn't the only way for you to solve things." Hatter let out a small, dark chuckle, and it somehow reminded both of them who she really was, and maybe who she would always be. The mad Hatter. A shadow of a tale from years ago.

"Since when was a rebellion respectable? Jack, please. I would do it, if I knew any other way." Jack's face curled up in disgust. "We have to be honest with each other, here, if we want to be together."

"Fine, you want the truth? The truth is, I know about you and Morris. Don't think you can just hide it. I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you, that eerie little gleam in his eyes."

Tears began to cascade from her eyes. She felt like she had just been slapped in the face. "Well... Maybe I wouldn't want it if not for your sneaking around with Alice!" she blurted, feeling the blush heat up her cheeks. She knew Jack was feeling what she was feeling right now, but she didn't care.

"I... I... I'm sorry," she whispered, before turning and running off.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Title: **Part Of Me**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: General

Published: 03-29-13, Updated: 03-29-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 349

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Many times after that fateful dream, Alice wondered about Hatter. Was she really her reflection, was she really that person she thought she was? She knew she could be wrong, and she argued with herself that it was only a dream, but... it just felt so real.

She bit her lip and rolled over, pulling the covers closer to herself. She felt bad for Hatter... but it was a bundle of mixed emotions in that area. Part of her was glad she had been banished... and yet, another part of her was upset. She'd really felt like Hatter had been sincere in those final moments.

When she'd taken Hatter's hand, she felt... different. It was like she had found half of her whole. Like she was fitting puzzle pieces together, like she'd really found herself at last. She still had that feeling now, and she realized that all along she was meant to find out the truth about herself, that was the reason why she had been sent to Wonderland.

She swallowed and bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, it suddenly made sense. Hatter was meant to represent the person she should remember not to be, but also to show her parts of her dark past. Had Hatter possibly taken her place...?

And yet, the thought of it felt absurd. Hatter wasn't real, Wonderland wasn't real, she had only felt woozy that day and she had hit her head on that light in the elevator, right?

Part of her wished that Wonderland was real, it was a place she could go back to. She already knew what Wonderland represented... her childhood. So dark, playful, and a place where she could feel at both peace and yet so scared.

Yes, that was it, she decided. Wonderland was half of her. Part of her. She could never have been complete without it, and she never would've been if she hadn't stumbled across the elevator.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes.

Her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was "Someone should make a musical about me".

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Title: **Past The Point of no Return**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 02-28-13, Updated: 02-28-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 223

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

There's always that moment in life when you find yourself overcome by fear, shock, and melancholy. When you don't know what to do. When you don't know who to turn to.

Hatter was positive her life had reached this point. There was no question about it. She was drowning in an endless sea of darkness, and by trying to swim up, fighting with all she had, she was only wasting her energy and sending her further down.

Of course, she had known that this was going to happen. It was inevitable. But the problem was she hadn't done a thing to stop it. She might've fought in those last desperate minutes, yes, and yet she knew she couldn't tread any further down the path of darkness. She had reached her limit, she had truly become Alice's alter ego. She was just a shadow of a tale from years ago. In this moment, she was doubting all she had ever known.

She didn't seem to know which was was up and which way was down, she was lost in pitch-black darkness and she had no way to illuminate it and find the secrets of who she had been before. She had truly lost herself, she had truly passed the point of no return, and once you cross that line, there is no going back.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Title: **Room of Mirrors**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-21-13, Updated: 03-21-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 242

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Chloe twisted a strand of chestnut hair around her finger to distract her from her thoughts. She was dressed in a frilly black-and-white dress, sitting in an empty room. It wasn't necessarily empty, of course, she was surrounded by mirrors in every direction she looked. All she could see was herself. It was frightening, she didn't know why Doctor Madeline, or whatever her name was, had done this. It didn't make any sense to her.

She bit her lip. She had given up calling for help. Her mother probably didn't even know where she was, and, even if she did, why would she come to look for her here?

The words sounded scary replaying in her brain, so she curled up into a little ball and put her face in her hands. Why was this happening to her? She'd been a good girl, she'd gotten good grades... was it because of that time she'd accidentally spilled milk on her mother's first draft? Maybe because she'd gotten a B on that one assignment?

Yes, she decided, it was probably the milk thing. But, still, maybe she only deserved a scolding for those things, but this? Why would God want to do this to her?

She approached a mirror and pounded it hard with her fists, but to no avail.

"Mom!" she yelled, even though she knew that no one was there to hear her cries.

Was she going to be stuck here forever?

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Title: **Puzzle Pieces**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-01-13, Updated: 03-01-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 327

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Hatter and Jack really didn't hate each other. The bitterness they displayed towards each other was really only a result of years of being left alone, shut up and sealed away, bound by the darkness in their hearts. What brought them together only separated them further.

Jack had aimed to become a knight because he wanted to keep others from the darkness that he himself had suffered from. In reality, he was simply a facade of Alice's husband. A woman who he would be forced to fall in love with the same day he had met her. He wanted to be his own invention, he didn't want fate to change him into someone he wasn't, but he knew he was not and therefore he would never be who he wanted to be.

Hatter had been born a reflection of Alice. Well, she hadn't really been born, actually. She knew she was not real. She was nothing more than a fragment, a shard of one woman's thought, doubt, and fear. She was only a single puzzle piece in an endless puzzle. She was driven solely by that sense of loss she had that always lingered by her.

Both felt incomplete, scrambled, like a shadow or reflection in a looking glass. Their names, their identity, were nothing more than names on paper that had no meaning. Letters inked onto parchment that had no depth, and that would fade away in time and no one would miss. Just incomplete scribbles on a completed page. A book was just a spewed-out collection of words.

They were both wandering sous, children shut up in infinite darkness. It's true that they might've escaped that darkness for a brief moment in their life, but only because they were only truly complete when they were together.

Both were like puzzle pieces that could fill in no gap but each other.

Destiny had brought them together, but in the end, it had only torn them apart.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

Title: **Q: Why Do We Fall?**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Published: 03-06-13, Updated: 03-06-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 581

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"What do you want?" Hatter growled, her tone low and menacing.

Jack had asked to talk to her. She knew she shouldn't have let him, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She hated how she wanted to see him too. She had pledged to herself long ago that she would never fall in love again. All love was a mistake, who needed it?

"Hatter, listen to me. Just help me understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is my happy ending," she sneered. "If you don't remember correctly, you denied me that all those years ago by leaving me alone. Well, now I'm getting it back."

"This isn't your happy ending." She knew he had come close to her now, she could feel the warmth of his breath creating a pulsating sensation on her neck. She wanted to shove him away, but her feet wouldn't work. "You think killing Alice is going to make you happy? It won't. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart, a void you will never be able to fill."

She exploded at this.

"You don't understand!" She screamed, finally lashing out at him. "What it's like! You aren't me! You didn't know what happened... After you left..." Her voice was silent now, and she realized, startled, that she had a dagger pointed in the direction of his throat, the cool blade only inches away from his flesh. Despite his situation, he was calm. Agonizingly calm. It infuriated her in a manner that she could use no words to describe.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" She whispered, breath hitching near the end of her sentence.

"Hatter..." It wasn't the sound of hearing her name spoken aloud that made Hatter lean over and start to sob into Jack's shoulder, but the way he spoke it. So much affection. A reminder of who she should've been with.

Her crying wasn't graceful at all, it came out in bundled hiccups, and she sounded more like a wounded animal than a distraught woman who had lost everything she loved.

"What happened when I left, Hatter?" Jack spoke softly, his tone soothing, and all the anger he had used in his tone before gone. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I- I can't tell you," Hatter cried. "I... I- can't." She couldn't see him nod, but she knew he did.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jack could say, the rasp at the back of his throat burning. Something in the way he said it compelled her to tell him why.

"I... After y- you left, I went out in the woods to search for you." She laughed at this, but it didn't sound delightful at all. "I was half expecting you to be there... But you weren't. Just as I began to head back to the village... I was attacked by wolves and I lost my way. It was so scary, Jack. I thought I was going to die." Hatter had stopped crying by now. Not because she wasn't emotionally unsettled, but because sometimes there are times when you are beyond tears.

"God, Hatter... I am so sorry. You were worth more to me than becoming a knight... I should've stayed. I should've been there for you. I'm so sorry." Jack was genuine, all the sorrow and sadness in his tone hurt Hatter in a way she had not imagined possible.

"It doesn't matter... You're here, now." She forced a smile on. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Title: **Regrets**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Angst/General

Published: 02-19-13, Updated: 02-19-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 487

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hatter, listen to me. This is your chance, to go and leave all the evil behind in this cell." Hatter stared at Alice, a lost expression displayed on her face. Was Alice really foolish enough to do such a thing? No, it couldn't be possible. That was, until Alice unlocked the cell.

_"I promise we'll find a way to be together," Jack said, squeezing her hand slightly. Hatter sighed._

_"This wasn't meant to happen... I'm Alice's alter ego. You're her guide. You're supposed to show her the way." Jack took her hands into his, and looked her directly in the eye._

"What are you doing?" Hatter asked, hoping that Alice would regain her wit and lock the cell up again. Her hands were numb and itching with the desire to wrap her hands around Alice's throat and strangle her. She knew that that was exactly what was going to happen as soon as she took a step out of her confinement.

_"No... true love will always find a way. I promise you, Hatter, in the end, we will be together."_

_"I can't keep on going behind your back like this, not anymore," Hater blurted. "I'm sorry. Jack." She watched his look of pure unbelief._

"I'm giving you a second chance, Hatter," Alice said firmly. Oh, no. Her feet found the floor, and almost in an instant, she was by the door. Her hands began to tremble, and she could feel herself reaching out to strangle Alice. She fought the urge to kill Alice here and now. Each step away she managed to take seemed like a mile of traveling, a mile further away from her doom.

_Hatter sucked in a deep breath. "I've been... seeing Morris," she put it lightly, as to not crush him more than she could bear. She fought to avert her gaze, she tried to look away from the tears filling her beloved's eyes. But she couldn't. His grip on her heart was too strong. She was utterly torn._

_"What?" She struggled to swallow the emotion lacing his voice, the pure unbelief saturating his eyes._

_"I'm sorry."_

She didn't know how, but her hands had leapt up to Alice's throat as if they had a mind of their own. From there, the temptation cut at her like a collection of knives, and she struggled with her enemy.

_Tears were streaming down Hatter's face, the sting of Jack's slap racing across her cheek. "How could you?" Jack asked, disgusted. No matter what she did, Hatter couldn't make herself move, tell him it was an accident and she didn't even know why or how she had done it._

_But the moment had passed, and it was all over. _She blinked as she was pulled away from Alice by none other than Jack. She didn't need to see him to know who it was, she would recognize his strong and powerful grip anywhere.

_**I'm sorry, Jack.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Title: **Room of Mirrors**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-21-13, Updated: 03-21-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 242

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Chloe twisted a strand of chestnut hair around her finger to distract her from her thoughts. She was dressed in a frilly black-and-white dress, sitting in an empty room. It wasn't necessarily empty, of course, she was surrounded by mirrors in every direction she looked. All she could see was herself. It was frightening, she didn't know why Doctor Madeline, or whatever her name was, had done this. It didn't make any sense to her.

She bit her lip. She had given up calling for help. Her mother probably didn't even know where she was, and, even if she did, why would she come to look for her here?

The words sounded scary replaying in her brain, so she curled up into a little ball and put her face in her hands. Why was this happening to her? She'd been a good girl, she'd gotten good grades... was it because of that time she'd accidentally spilled milk on her mother's first draft? Maybe because she'd gotten a B on that one assignment?

Yes, she decided, it was probably the milk thing. But, still, maybe she only deserved a scolding for those things, but this? Why would God want to do this to her?

She approached a mirror and pounded it hard with her fists, but to no avail.

"Mom!" she yelled, even though she knew that no one was there to hear her cries.

Was she going to be stuck here forever?

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Title: **Rubble**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Published: 03-11-13, Updated: 03-11-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 735

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. The first thing he vaguely remembered was falling a great distance. Why? He couldn't remember anything well, so he tried to see if he could sit up. When he finally managed to get off the ground, memories hit him like a tidal wave. He remembered giving the Queen the scroll. He remembered trying to stop Hatter. He remembered being banished... Gods. He had been banished to the land beneath Wonderland from which there was no return... with none other than Madeline Hatter.

Distressed, he ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't as bad as it could be, he wasn't alone here, he had someone to talk to, someone to keep him from going insane.

Only problem was, Hatter WAS his ex... to be exact...

He muttered a curse word under his breath and tried to shakily stand. It looked like there was rubble, and glancing around he was glad he had not been buried.

"Hello?" He shouted, although he knew there wasn't anyone there to answer him.

He froze when he heard an indistinct sound, almost more like a whisper or a crying animal than a person.

"Is someone there?" he asked, although this time he'd spoken much more clearly and a bit softer.

When he received no response, he was determined to find out what the noise had been. If Hatter was hurt, he was going to help her, no matter what the cost. So he headed in the direction of which the sound had come.

"If you're there, please answer me!" He yelled after a few minutes of unsuccessful searching. "Damn it, Hatter, I know you're there, why won't you answer me?!"

Still nothing but the sound of silence.

He sank to his knees, defeated. No one was here. He was alone, really alone, and it didn't matter if Hatter was alive or not, she was obviously very upset with him and that was the reason why she would not answer him.

"H-help."

It was barley more than a hushed whisper, but it was there, and Jack knew he couldn't deny that. A smile sparked across his lips.

"You're here, I knew it. Now where are you?"

No response.

Jack sighed, Hatter wasn't going to respond at this rate, so he began to grope around from where he had heard her voice. His hand fell upon a thick, heavy stone laced with dust... of course, he realized, what if Hatter was crushed by the falling rubble? It would make sense why she had been so quiet.

Heart pounding fast, he tore away at the heavy stones. It was pitch black, and once or twice he cut his finger, but he finally made it to the bottom after his vision had gradually adjusted.

"You all right?" he called. He could barely make out her silhouette, but he knew she was bleeding or injured, judging by her labored breathing.

"D- do I look all right, you spineless fool?" Jack let out a nervous laugh, relieved to know Hatter was at least well enough to act a little snarky.

"Let me help you up," he said, extending a hand to help her through. She flinched, like he was going to hit her, and he felt a slight pang of heartbreak. Was he really that much of a stranger to her that she still didn't trust him? "I don't bite," he said softly.

Hatter reluctantly took his hand, although he could tell she was watching him closely with those big brown eyes. Jack bit his lip and pulled, trying not to hurt Hatter. He heard her suck in a breath once she was almost standing, though, and he almost dropped her.

"You all right?" he asked again. She nodded, and he grimaced, pulling her to a steady stand and helping her completely out of the rubble.

"T-thank you," she whispered. He smiled.

"Any time." She started to shiver a little bit, and he wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked, and he fought to keep his gaze on hers.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Her eyes had begun to water, and with a start, he realized his had too.

"Really? Because I think it's something else," she crooned softly, before pulling him in for an abrupt kiss.

Maybe his situation wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

Title: **Set Me Free**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Drama

Published: 02-07-13, Updated: 02-07-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 534

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Hatter was a creature of the darkness. She was merely a reflection, the deadly side to dear Alice. She'd always wanted to be her own invention, but she already knew it was a hopeless case.

Whatever she did, she couldn't convince herself she was better than Alice. The facade she put up? Just a mask to hide the weak and terrified girl on the inside. She knew she would lose in the end, for it was inevitable. Good would always vanquish evil. So instead of cowering in the darkness which had become almost a home for her, she smiled bitterly at other's loss, because it was the only thing she really knew how to do.

Spite and vengeance were her greatest weapons, but both were bringing her down, and she knew it. Not once was she ever truly happy, not once had she ever truly smiled. That just wasn't who she was.

In her mind, she imagined tracing a hand along the smooth, flawless surface of a beautiful yet dangerous piece of reflective glass. She drew a hand back, realizing there was a girl expectantly staring at her in her reflection on the other side.

Alice.

Hatter stiffened slightly, slowly backing away from the mirror. The girl did the same. Although Hatter wasn't moving on her own. She felt like a puppet, following everything Alice led. She was identical to Alice, but yet her movements were the opposite.

Regaining her composure, she returned once more to the looking glass, her eyes fixated on Alice.

The two simply stood there in silence. No words were needed because they both knew what each of them was thinking.

Hatter mouthed the words she had kept hidden her entire existence.

"Set me free."

Alice simply stood and stared. And then the strangest thing happened.

Hatter could move on her own. She wasn't following what Alice was doing anymore.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was brought back to reality. That fantasy in her head showed her the truth. It was like putting on a pair of glasses. Now she could see.

She started to tremble, and her heart's pace quickened dramatically. What did this mean? How was it even possible?

This was the final straw for Hatter. She reached inside her pocket, fingering the rough leather handle of her dagger. She couldn't keep on living in the same world as Alice. Before, she wouldn't have the freedom to do something such as this, but now she had the chance. The dagger pointed straight at her heart. She knew there was no graceful way to end her life, but nothing seemed to matter anymore.

She was trembling like a piece of paper, roughly tossed about in the wind, but there was nowhere she could turn. There was no way to go on.

The knife shot straight into her heart, and she remained silent for a brief moment. The knife was buried up to its hilt, and she weakly tossed it aside. Her knife was the first to fall.

Hatter swayed a little, red tears of blood blurring her vision. She finally closed her eyes, and let herself succumb to the welcoming arms of death.

She had finally broken free.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

Title: **She Wouldn't Kill A Person**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Angst/Drama

Published: 02-27-13, Updated: 02-27-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 338

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"She kills them?" The unbelief and Alice's incredulous tone made Jack shudder inwardly. If only she understood how he had known Hatter before. When she was free of the darkness binding her like heavy shackles. He never would've thought Hatter could kill a person, and he expected that it wasn't just because she didn't have the power to. Hatter wasn't a killer, she wouldn't murder people. No matter how the darkness had changed her, Jack knew this to be the truth.

"No... only the Queen of Hearts can order an execution. But where the Hatter rules, she has this place where she changes people... reverses the way they are." Jack didn't want to believe it, didn't want to base what he spoke here off of rumors he had heard (he hadn't ever gotten a close look at the land beyond the looking glass), and he didn't want to believe Hatter had become the monster he had heard of.

"Some of my favorite party cats got turned into mindless soldiers." He tried to ignore the Cheshire cat's blunt response. How was it that he could just stand there and smile while thousands of innocents died and where they lived in a land where the Queen would rather lop off your head before getting a good look at it first?

"My former fellow knights got lowered to the border line... and now they serve as the Hatter's elite security, lacking the ability to think for themselves... or bust a move." He said the last part to brighten the mood a little, maybe to calm Alice down, but he felt like the real reason he had said it was for himself. He didn't know what to believe anymore and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, either.

One thing he knew for certain, though, Hatter wouldn't kill a person. And that idea inspired him to devise a plan that would allow Alice to find her daughter...

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

Title: **Teatime**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Romance/Angst

Published: 03-28-13, Updated: 03-28-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 737

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

The first time he sees her, he can't help but allow his jaw to loosen slightly. She's absolutely beautiful, like a rose that's bloomed, much more brilliant than the rest. She's like a red rose standing out in a dull patch of white.

He bites his lip, he sees she's with another man and he shames himself for disliking that fact, she's probably happy anyway, and who would want to be with him, anyway?

"May I help you?" he asks kindly, the darkness under the roofed shop shading his eyes. It's good, because that way he can attempt to avert his gaze from the unlikely couple. Attempt.

"We're a bit lost, we need directions," comes the deep voice form the man, gentle and slightly silky, like lavender, a bit. It's no wonder she's chosen him, of course.

"Where are you headed to?" he asks slowly.

"The Windy station," the woman answers, and he loves the way her voice, soft and sweet like honey, washes over him in calming waves.

"Take a left when you see the brick bridge at the end of the road, then take another turn to the right when you meet the end of the alley." She smiles, and he can't really help but smile back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. This is Jack, my fiancé..." Jack gave a small wave and he tried to smile, although he wasn't sure what the outlook was. "and I'm Madeline."

"Pleasure," he says, shaking both of their hands. Hers is soft, smooth, and slightly gentle.

"Thank you for the directions," the man says quickly, and just like that, as fast as they've come in, they're gone.

But that doesn't mean they aren't coming back.

* * *

The second time he sees her, she's with the same man, although they aren't in search of directions. Instead, they've come to eat, and he gladly shows them to their table. She still looks as gorgeous as ever, curly red hair splashing onto her shoulders and stretching out onto her back. Simply perfect, he thinks.

After that, they come every day. Who doesn't, it's the best restaurant around, and everyone knows it. He's glad to serve her, but in a way, it's made him slightly grouchy. He doesn't know why, though.

Around a month passes, and then she walks in alone. He waits expectantly for the man to take a seat next to her, but he never comes. She just stares blankly into her cup of tea, a sober expression on her face. He can't see her very well, and he stands there a while, simply looking at her, staring and debating.

On an impulse, he slides into the chair in front of her.

Up close, he can see her face is red and puffy, as if she's been crying, and that makes him concerned, but he doesn't say anything as not to provoke any bad thoughts.

"I don't think that tea's going to drink itself," he jokes. She lets out a tiny chuckle, but it sounds a bit more like a cough to him. "Is anything the matter?" he questions softly. "I haven't seen... oh, what's his name... Jack. I haven't seen Jack for a while." she just shrugs, and she's back to staring into her cup.

"We broke up," she whispers. It's so quiet, he can barely hear her. So quiet, she might not have even said it at all.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says quietly. "I know the feeling." she shakes her head and forces on a smile.

"It's all right. I can take it."

He tries to smile back, but it's an uncomfortable situation for him, especially since it's evoked some powerful memories.

"I should probably get back to my shift... But it was lovely seeing you, Madeline." she smiles and nods, and he stands and walks away.

Just before she fades away from his vision, he sees her take a thoughtful sip of the liquid resting in her cup.

* * *

_**Thank you to Madame Mayor for spamming me with repeated text to, and I quote, "POST A MORRISxHATTER FANFICTION". Really made my day. :-)**_

_**On the other hand, I'm equally guilty for writing it... Oh well, someone should enjoy it.**_

_**If you do enjoy it, please R&R, I love to know someone's there and reading! After all, not many of these Wonderland oneshots get much attention, and it warms my heart to see appreciation. :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

Title: **Ten Deep Breaths**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-01-13, Updated: 03-01-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 340

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

They say that if you're panicking, you should take a deep breath. Maybe ten. Hatter had no idea why they said this, though. Maybe because it would clear the jumbled thoughts away. Maybe because the sound of your own breath, silent, still, warm, is supposed to calm you down.

Hatter sorely wished she could take a deep breath and relax, let her mind drift, but she couldn't because there was simply no way to calm herself down.

Her breath came out sounding strangled, choked, and she slowly began to hyperventilate, which only terrified her even more. The magnitude of her situation had fallen upon her like a ton of bricks, metaphorically speaking.

She was flying down an endless fall in this moment. But it wasn't the fall that struck fear into her heart. It wasn't the fact that she knew she was going to down when she hit the ground, if the fall ever ended.

It was that Jack has done this. He had been like a brother to her, he had been her only friend, and at one point in her life, her lover. He had made her life worth living and she wondered if it was right for him to take it, too.

A sensation burned on her hand, and she flinched, before realizing it was Jack. Jack was holding her hand.

Her head snapped to face him, and although it was pitch-black where they fell, Hatter knew he was looking at her, and she knew he knew she was looking at him, too.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She heard a rush of hot wind from below. She knew they were nearing the end of their fall.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Hatter finally decided to take those ten breaths. Not like she needed to take them anymore, not like she had to calm herself down, but it was because she knew they would be her last.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

* * *

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

Title: **The Land Beyond The Looking Glass**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 02-22-13, Updated: 02-22-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 578

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Jack looked up into Hatter's eyes. They were full of anger and hatred, and it wounded him more than any weapon to see what had happened to her. He had thought leaving her would be better for the both of them, that maybe she would try to change for him so they could be together. He hadn't inspired her like he had hoped to. He had only broken her heart and made her resolve stronger. He had crushed all her hopes of ever being with him. Jack understood that now.

When he looked into her eyes now, he didn't see the innocent girl fighting the darkness he had known all those years ago. He only saw a woman possessed by envy and driven by fear. What Hatter was afraid of, Jack did not now. He suspected it had something to do with him, though.

"See how the mighty stupid have fallen?" Jack fought the urge to stand up and shake Hatter out of this trance. This couldn't be her in front of him. He didn't know who she was anymore. Had she completely fallen victim to the darkness consuming her over the years? Was this possibly his fault? He wondered if this was what real heroes felt like. If so, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be one anymore. "Most of my prisoners get their brains turned into tapioca, but you three... I'll reduce your collar size!" Her face twisted into a wicked smirk. "By a good sixteen inches." Jack could hear the menace lacing her tone, and it made him shudder inwardly.

"You don't frighten us!" He said, hoping this would suffice for his friends. Maybe he had loved Hatter, once upon a time, but that was a long time ago and right now he had to focus on rescuing those important to him. He sucked in a breath. "Why do you want to kill Alice?" he questioned, because he needed to know what her true reason was for hurting so many people.

"Before I laid it to ruin, the fields of this kingdom formed a chess board, where the rules state that two pieces cannot occupy the same piece," she directly addressed him. "You'll come to me, Alice. I'm holding a little pawn you dare not sacrifice," she said in a singsong croon. She turned her attention back to Jack. "And your friends will not be alive to help you."Her gaze drifted onto the guard beside them, and Jack felt his heart twisting into tight knots.

"Prepare the prison for a festival of executions!" she declared, locking eyes with Jack as she said this. Jack felt those eyes burning into his soul, reminding him of what he had done and causing the guilt to surface all over again.

"Cowards die many times, Hatter, but the valiant die but once." He wasn't sure who the coward was in that sentence. he felt like he didn't know what anything was, anymore, especially as Hatter folded her hands behind her back and crouched over slightly, so he could feel the chill of her breath.

"You'll find, White Knight, that once will be enough."

As Jack was pulled away, one final thought surfaced. Could he have saved Hatter from the darkness if he had stayed by her side? He supposed he would never know, but sometimes he wondered what the outcome would've been like.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

Title: **What Separates Good And Evil**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 03-13-13, Updated: 03-30-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 881

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"What do you want?" Hatter growled, her tone sounding low and menacing.

The White Knight had requested to speak with her in private, but now, she was beginning to wonder if she should've kept one of her guards in the room with her. Well, it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself, it was just because being around Jack- her former enemy made her uneasy. He brought out something in her, a side of her that she didn't like. It reminded her of who she could've been, who she should've been.

But that was a long time ago. Before she'd given in to the darkness slowly dominating her heart. Before she'd given in to temptation.

"You have to let them go," the White Knight said quietly, as if he were absorbed in strong thought.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Hatter deadpanned. The White Knight looked taken aback.

"You'll regret it. Killing us, I mean," he said softly. So softly, he might not have even said it at all.

"We'll see about that," Hatter coldly retorted.

"This isn't you. You're going to regret your decisions. I know you, and you don't kill, Madeline." Hatter stiffened at the sound of her name and the chills that it sent down her spine.

"You knew me a long time ago. But that isn't who I am, not anymore. That woman you think you know? She isn't me anymore. She's a different person now," Hatter snapped, infuriated. How dare the White Knight dictate and lecture her about herself. In her own land, not to mention. The idea that she used to be his friend sickened her.

"Maybe that's what you think," the White Knight crooned coldly. "But, despite your beliefs, I imagine that she's still there."

"That woman lost much," Hatter said, a smirk twisting its way across her features. "And now she's gone. And you can live knowing you have no one else to blame for her disappearance but yourself." Jack- the White Knight shook his head, but Hatter knew she had struck a core.

"It was not my fault you turned to darkness. You're wrong about me, and you're wrong about yourself." He paused for a moment. "But you are right about one thing."

"And what's that?" Hatter asked, biting her lip. She hated how the White Knight could spark curiosity in her. She'd thought that she'd dropped that act long ago.

"I knew who you were long ago," Jack reiterated, a twinge of sadness in his voice. "But that isn't who you are anymore. You've truly lost yourself." Hatter swallowed, she felt like she'd been eating sand. "There is one thing I will say, though. I am giving you one chance. Walk away now, or face the consequences later."

Hater ignored him. "This discussion is over," she said coldly. "You can go back to your call. I don't have to worry about you anymore, you'll be dead within a few hours and you're going to regret defying me." She didn't make eye contact with Jack as she said this, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him raise up his chin defiantly.

"I won't," was all he said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hatter deadpanned.

"I won't go back," he said, and Hatter couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded very empty, very hollow.

"If you don't go back yourself... Well... I'll..."

"You'll do your worst?" Jack sneered. "Because I will always do my best."

"I was going to say I was going to let you go myself," Hatter quipped. Jack brightened visibly, she had to stifle a laugh. It was so sad how he hadn't already lost faith in her.

"Really?" he sounded like an overexcited child getting a present at Christmas.

"No, that one was a quip," Hatter spoke dryly. "But, really, Jack, the best and the worst? That's what separates good and evil. I'd hoped you'd have realized that by now." she froze. She hadn't intended to address Jack by his name, yet she had...

Things were changing, and this wasn't a good thing.

She folded her arms behind her back and leaned forward so her face was inches from Jack's. "You'll be dead very soon, just as I said before, and so will all of your friends. Mark my words, White Knight." She gestured for the guards to take him away, and just before he'd melted away from her sight, she heard him shout out to her.

"Good can't just lose! I will destroy you, even if it means losing my only true friend!"

Those words seemed to freeze Hatter's heart. She suddenly had the urge to call him back, to explain the real reason she hated Alice, but she didn't; she only watched, dismayed, as his figure turned into a speck and then into nothing at all.

She soon found that no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change this moment.

It had already passed.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29**

* * *

Title: **What The**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Humor/Parody

Published: 03-21-13, Updated: 03-21-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 399

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"So... let me get this straight. You're the White Rabbit," Alice said after a long moment of awkward silence. The... er, White Rabbit nodded.

"Yes, that's my name."

"And what's up with the costume?" she asked, trying to stifle a laugh. The White Rabbit stomped his foot hard against the ground.

"Not funny! It makes the look more authentic." Alice covered her mouth with a hand to prevent herself from bursting out into laughter, her next words coming out a little warbled.

"So, let me get this straight, in Wonderland, there are people with the names of animals that dress up as the animal their name is?" The White Rabbit nodded again, a perplexed look on his face as his head bobbed up and down. It was like what he was telling her was common sense and that she should be ashamed of herself for not knowing. "What the..."

"Shh. Don't swear."

She decided to shrug it off.

"Of course."

"But... why?" The White Rabbit gave her another quizzical stare.

"Because... we were born this way."

Alice couldn't help it, and she finally let out the laughter she had been holding in.

"Soooo... lemme guess this. Your name is Caterpillar, and you're dressed like a caterpillar for that purpose. But... what up with the backup dancers?" Alice inquired. The Caterpillar laughed, it was an eerie noise that startled her and made her want to go grab a machete... for the mere purpose of protection. Nothing else, she told herself.

"Yes, of course. Don't call me Cat, though, I hate them." Alice nodded.

"Uh-huh. Wait a minute, isn't there supposed to be a Cheshire Cat or something? I mean, it is Wonderland, after all." El Gato ran towards her and extended a hand.

"No, don't say that, because then he's going to come here and then-"

"Someone call for a Cheshire Cat?"

"Oh, gawd... If you need me... I'll... be... in Maine. Bye!" The Caterpillar and his backup dancers were gone like that.

Alice let out another sigh, this was a man dressed as a cat that was also named Cat, most likely.

"So, lemme get this straight. You're a guy, dressed as a cat, and your name is Cat or Cheshire Cat or whatever." The Cat gave her an odd stare.

"No. My name is El Gato..." Alice frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well... that's a first," she muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Chapter 30**

* * *

Title: **Why Can't I Even Dream?**

Category: Plays/Musicals » Wonderland

Author: Scarlet Phlame

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Published: 02-26-13, Updated: 02-26-13

Chapters: 1, Words: 386

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, fury blazing in his eyes and sadness lacing his features. Hatter couldn't recognize the strange behavior Jack was displaying, but she wished she could comfort him, although she wasn't going to let herself grow weak for her bond with the White Knight. They had been friends for the longest time and she could only imagine ow hurt he must've felt seeing her true nature exposed.

"Because this is my happy ending," she hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes seeming empty and like a void, like a shell of who she had been, or maybe who she could have been. She didn't want to admit just yet that she had become the person she had been trying to avoid for countless years.

Jack let out a cold laugh, one that made Hater want to run from the room and start to cry, but his response after that was just something unimaginable. "Then I am very sorry for you. Well, I'm sorry for all people like you. You can only be happy through other's suffering, but in the end the only person you are hurting is yourself."

"That's a lie," she said, but her voice lacked the conviction it normally held and it only made her heart pound faster, driven by her dashing enigma and yet sadness. On the outside, she might've appeared cool and calm, but inside, her entire world was crashing down around her and she could do nothing to stop it from doing so.

It's the truth, but I just can't admit it to you, not yet. I'm just not strong enough, she wanted to say, but she forced herself not to.

"Then I hope you are very happy," Jack said, disgusted with Hatter. He couldn't believe such an innocent person had grown into something like this. Something evil had taken root in her, and he felt as if he hadn't left her alone to go to (k)night school so long ago that maybe he could've pulled it out before it was fully able to grow. But he knew the moment had passed and that no matter what he did he couldn't change this moment. And he couldn't save Hatter no matter what he did.

The moment had already past, and yet Hatter found herself wishing it hadn't.


End file.
